


星与尘相遇 06

by 2water



Series: 星与尘相遇 [6]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	星与尘相遇 06

Orm Marius这个人，从小到大都是一个擅于审视自我，理清思绪，直面情感，适应变化的人。他从不会逃避自己的内心，即便是在Arthur的问题上。但他唯一真正逃避过的，就是18岁那个分化的夜晚迷乱的情爱。  
是情爱，却不是情，也没有爱。至少他当初是那么认为的。  
不论Orm在心中如何给那个半血亲的兄长涂抹上一层层虚假的外壳，他都无法否认那个男人以极复杂与扭曲的形态在他心中扎了根，并且贪婪地汲取他的情感肆意生长。意外的一夜成了缠绕Orm十年的梦魇，伸出黑色的爪牙侵蚀他的回忆和精神。他原以为要从此伴随着这个恶魔般的记忆度日，却在承认对Arthur感情的那一刻 ，噩梦变成温存，错误变成幸运。

他爱Arthur，并且是对伴侣的爱。当然，这话是不能对Arthur说的。  
而昏迷了数天的卡奥对弟弟的转变只感到云里雾里，觉得不是Orm的大脑突然出了问题就是自己病入膏肓时日不多的安慰。  
公爵先生在听到兄长的疑惑后嫌弃地皱起了眉头，并把某只顺着衣角摸到自己大腿外侧的手不着痕迹地拍开。

【说真的，Ormi，如果想让我相信你的感情，最好的方式就是主动亲亲我。】Arthur边说边用被单把刚刚Orm用杯子给他强行灌水淌的一脸擦干，话语愈发得寸进尺。  
“用肢体接触表达情感是非常愚蠢的行为。”Orm只是冷冷瞥了对方一眼，并没给这个早就伤势恢复得差不多却还是赖在床上消耗自己关心的男人可乘之机。  
【来嘛~】转着调的黏腻撒娇吓得Orm险些滑倒，被Arthur顺势一拉扑到床边，然后嘴巴结结实实撞上了对方咧开嘴露出的门牙上。  
“嗷！”尖锐的疼痛从嘴唇爬上来，“该死，去你的，Arthur。”  
“对不起对不起......”男人忙连声道歉，拇指摩挲着对方的嘴角和面部皮肤，顺理成章地就凑过脸亲上Orm渗血的上唇。原本因疼痛绷着身体的公爵瞬间放松了后背，眼睛微微睁大，肌肉在Arthur掌下犹犹豫豫地变得柔软。亲吻从轻含着嘴唇转为用舌尖舔去因撞击渗出的血丝，铁锈味在滑腻的触感中扩散，吸吮和上颚被刮擦的感受让Orm禁不住颤抖。  
【不算糟，对吗，我生命的月亮？】  
Orm仍呆呆保持着嘴唇微撅的状态，直到Arthur开口才后知后觉地伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。“......这回我姑且赞成你。生命的月亮，那是什么奇怪的称呼？”  
卡奥得意地笑起来，借助Orm的帮助坐起身。【多斯拉克男人会将自己的心爱之人敬为夜空中的皎月，女人则会将丈夫看做燃烧的烈日。】  
“嗯哼......”Orm苦笑着皱起脸 看上去不太认同。【月亮......显得太阴柔了些。我既不愿像月亮那样跟随时间残缺，散发出朦胧的白光，也没有那样的耀眼炽热。我愿做一颗星星，满天繁星中闪光的一点，以自己的方式独特的光芒为我的人民照亮黑夜。看似俯瞰众生高高在上，实际又被桎梏在无法逃离的星座方位中，如同笼中的知更鸟一般孤独。】他喃喃说着做到床边，思绪飘远的同时，上身也偎进Arthur怀中。  
【我会帮你把牢笼打破的。】卡奥吻上他得之不易的爱人的鬓发。【那我呢，你是星星，我是什么？】  
【你？】Orm转过头好笑地看过去，侧颊蹭上了对方浓密的胡须，【你是容纳万物奔腾的大地，夯实坚固，拥抱百川，又不似大海那样奔流不定。却承载着朝岁的变迁，坐拥身上一切的自由与鲜血。当有一天星辰裹着火衣陨落，会落入你的怀抱，一同化为尘土。】  
Arthur金色的双眸饱含深情地注视Orm，鼻尖顺着对方雪白的颈子滑上来。【你的情话说得真动听，亲爱的弟弟。还有你闻起来也是......那么的可口。庆典开始也快要一个月了，我能闻出，你的味道愈发香甜......】  
“你...该洗澡了，闻上去简直像是擦泔水桶的抹布。”Orm在后颈被蹭过时瑟缩了一下，匆忙推开Arthur越凑越近的脸。  
被公爵嫌弃的男人好笑地拍拍对方腰部，听话地起身向浴室走去。

一丝不苟的贵族沐浴是萦绕着浓郁玫瑰香气的。Arthur跨进巨大的木桶中坐下时，冒着白气的热水因他庞大的体积哗啦一声涌出来洒满地面。威风的卡奥看着满地的水突然有些不知所措，像个做错事的孩子般一动不动。  
门口的侍从面不改色地跨过积水，略带强硬地解开Arthur打结的发辫重新扎成发髻，给他把身体上上下下搓了个遍，然后在卡奥慌张无助的视线中，将袋中刚采集来的新鲜花瓣洒在桶中的水面。  
扑鼻的香气熏得Arthur一阵头晕，他后背紧紧贴上桶壁，向躲避毒物一样防止花瓣碰触皮肤。  
“咳，呃——你...你可以下去了。我自己待着这儿就好。”  
“好的，大人。”侍从面无表情毕恭毕敬地说完，便快步离开了房间。

长舒一口气后，泡在热水中朦胧的舒适感漫上来，还带着点晕晕沉沉的黏滞。Arthur坐在水中发了会呆后，就迷迷糊糊打起了瞌睡。

【泡这么久，可是对身体不好的。】

【嗯？！】潜意识保持警惕的卡奥瞬间弹起来扭过头 ，并在下一个瞬间感到脑袋轰然巨响。  
Orm全身只穿了件白色的丝绸长袍，系带松松在腰间打了个结，敞开的部分可以窥见其中显然赤裸的健美肉体。 他向来紧紧攒在脑后的金发散开来，微卷地垂下来，显得容态温和诱惑。  
Arthur几乎是立刻就硬了。

【Or...Orm，你穿成这样......】是什么意思？  
他结结巴巴地从水里站起身，浅棕色皮肤上沾着大大小小的花瓣，腿间又翘着那么个大家伙，看上去滑稽十足。  
Orm的目光忍不住看向那个部位，有些羞赧地移开视线，Arthur也狼狈地捂住下身。

【我......觉得你的观念有道理，在情感的交流中，身体接触是有必要的。身为暗涛城的主人，如果连交媾这件事都无法面对就太失格了。】  
Orm的语气仿佛在念一份文书，但这并不影响喜悦爬上Arthur的眉梢嘴角，大大张开双臂就要朝对方扑过去。  
【但是！】Orm后退一步抬起手及时制止了男人的冲动。【这件事留给我的印象非常糟糕。从我十八岁第一次发情并在意识不清情形下同你交合开始，每个月几天身体失控尊严尽失的痛苦就是我躲不开的梦魔，这种折磨一直持续到Vulko研制出强效抑制药。】  
【......对此我感到很抱歉，Ormi。】Arthur的心中一阵皱缩。  
【所以......】淡淡的绯红浮现在Orm眼下，他下定决定地走近，手掌试探地抚上Arthur潮湿健壮的胸肌。【温柔点，让我跟上你的节奏。】  
【如您所愿，我的大人。】

四肢纠缠的二人在窒息的激烈亲吻中倒在按摩用的方台上。泡完热水后发烫的手掌从Orm膝窝向上探进薄袍下摆，捏住他结实丰满的臀肉。  
“唔......”公爵在亲吻中鼻子泄出闷哼，双腿下意识收紧，却不想夹住了Arthur的腰部。  
Arthur浅笑，嘴唇吻上Orm线条锋利的鼻梁，形状完美的下巴，经脉凸出的脖颈，滚动的喉结，突起的锁骨，柔韧的胸部。含住对方雪白皮肤上格外扎眼的粉褐色乳头时，猫一般奇妙的呼噜声在Orm胸腔中震动，吸吮磨咬，将肉粒挤压在舌与牙齿之间时，金发男人甚至发出了甜蜜的叹息。  
吻继续向下，牙齿解开衣袍的带子，沿着腹肌的线条，肚脐，到达布有深金色毛发的腿间。形状标致的阴茎已经半勃，颤巍巍在空气中弯曲着。Arthur发现Orm的下体比十年前成熟了不少，现在的尺寸大概所有女人见了都要暗暗咽下口水。  
这么想着，Arthur张口含住了顶端。Orm剧烈地颤抖，上身不自觉撑起，伸手抓住了Arthur的发髻。他没想到这感觉如此舒服，被吸入柔软湿热的口腔中，敏感的柱身蹭过Arthur锐利的尖牙，马眼与粗糙灵活的舌面摩擦，一切都带来灭顶的快感。  
感受到马眼涌出了一小股咸腥液体，Arthur吐出柱身，撸动了几把Orm的阴茎将粘滑的前液和唾液刮到手上，探向下方的后穴。

身体在指尖碰触穴口的瞬间回忆起了第一次性爱被一寸寸强撑开的疼痛，和多年来因发情期迷失自我的耻辱。Arthur清晰感受到了手掌下身躯的僵硬，愧疚感再次涌上心头。他低下头在Orm大腿内侧虔诚地落下一吻，中指顺势刺入穴口。有润滑的情况下容纳一根手指并不算艰难，此刻绵软高热的肠肉紧张收绞着包裹住Arthur的手指。多年来的经历让Arthur没了年轻时的毛躁，而是耐心忍耐着自己的欲望耐心地在穴肉中旋转抠挖。待入口的环状肌肉不再紧卡住指节，他换成了两指进入。分开又弯曲的扩张中，Arthur很快找到了那块柔韧的软肉，指腹狠狠揉搓了上去，Orm立即像鱼一般用力弹起来。  
“嗯！Arthur......”酸痒的快感像排列前行的蚁群般从后穴窜上，积淀在会阴部，坠坠得发涩。奇异的火花在体内一颗颗炸开，让Orm恐惧地想逃离，又忍不住扭着身体索求更多。过去难熬的发情期，他也从未碰触过体内，只是夹着被单在床上缩成一团咬牙忍耐。但现在他不愿面人的部位被Arthur掌控，他心中却满是扭曲的欢欣。  
Arthur再次含上阴茎，边上下活动头部吞吐边快速在肠肉中抽插摩擦，很快一股热液从后穴里涌出，打湿了他的手指。Orm感到羞怯难耐，他觉得自己快要射精了，忙用力推开Arthur站起身来，逼迫着卡奥连连后退靠上湿冷的墙壁，接着夺回主动权用力啃咬上去。

公爵身为战士的体魄派上了用场，过久卧床的Arthur几乎被钳制住动弹不得。但他马上恶意地在Orm柔软的下唇咬了一口，手指卡入对方湿润的臀缝中那么一划，Orm当场就软了腰，被猛地转换位置卡在墙上。  
Orm蓝色的眼中已满是氤氲的雾汽，嘴唇因亲吻变得嫣红，泛着一层水光，更要命的是微张的双唇间还不断溢出错乱的喘息。散开的金发不知是沾上了汗水还是Arthur身上未干的水滴，一缕缕贴在脸上，色情又诱人。  
“宝贝儿......”Arthur用鼻尖蹭蹭Orm泛红的鼻头，嘴里说着只存在于通用语中的亲昵称呼，声音沙哑而性感，“我想要你了。”  
Orm迷茫的看向Arthur凝聚情欲的金色眸子，眼神又无力地低下去，手掌覆住对方的脸侧，拇指拨弄着他的胡须，举动中带着默许的意味。

Arthur抬起Orm一条大腿挂在自己肘弯处，阴茎头部对准缩张的穴口一点点埋了进去。十年来他也成长了许多，技巧上，也是尺寸上。更何况现在并不是情热期，容纳Arthur异常粗长的家伙实在有些吃力。Orm紧紧抿着嘴唇忍耐身体内部被那根火热的柱体凿开，膨大的龟头顶进敏感的深处。过于紧窒的肛口死死咬着Arthur，夹得他发痛的同时也夹断了理智，引诱着他摆动腰部狠狠撞了一下。  
“呃啊！嗯——”Orm低呼出声，双臂像面对救命稻草一样抱紧Arthur的脖子，支撑着自己拼命踮脚往上试图躲避入侵，却被卡着髂部猛往下按。  
男人快速地在又黏又热不断痉挛的肉穴内抽送，龟头碾磨着敏感的腺体。令人发疯的酥麻感一波波漫向身体各处，快感让神智一时间荡漾的仿佛灵魂出窍。Orm被操得眼前发白，后仰着颈子费力喘息。  
“哈...哈......啊——”他边呻吟边无意识张开嘴，红舌抵在下唇内侧勾引着Arthur将其卷入口中翻搅吸吮。  
强壮的卡奥仿佛不知疲倦，柱身被夹紧摩擦的快感让他头脑发热越动越快，动作从浅浅摩擦腺体转为捅入深处，囊袋拍在臀瓣上快速击出肉浪。Orm觉得体内很热，很酸，很涨，满满当当像是要被炸开。他感到自己的四肢百骸和Arthur的阴茎一起搏动，思想在动作中逐渐沸腾蒸发，留下一片仅剩情欲的空白。  
可Orm惊异于自己还想要更多。

“再......深，呃啊......”  
Arthur马上满足了他，身体下俯变换角度。他还记得那个位置是什么。  
“啊啊啊——Ar......”伴随胀痛的激烈快感像团火焰般在身体中流窜，那个隐秘的入口再次被撞击入侵，龟头塞进来戳弄搅动。Orm确信嗓子眼里挤出了不是自己的声音，尾部还转了调颤抖着拖长。  
生殖腔口要命的紧，夹得Arthur也呻吟起来，憋了力疯狂地埋在Orm深处晃动颠弄  
“呃——嗯......”眼前噼里啪啦的金光中，Orm抵在Arthur腹肌快速摩擦的阴茎喷出了数股珍珠白精液。积存了太久，力度之大以至于溅上了两个人的下巴 。高潮时抽搐收缩的肠道不规则地死死裹紧Arthur的阴茎又咬又吸。Arthur的身躯一震，他弓起后背，阴茎下端迅速膨胀，撑起一个球形巨大的肉结。  
Orm像被利刃捅穿一般发出近似凄厉的叫声，一半是被撑得胀痛，一半是对成结的恐惧。  
“嘘——嘘——别怕。”Arthur用绵长的吻安抚Orm，轻轻抽动几下后到达了高潮。微凉的体液拍打在敏感脆弱的肉壁上，又陌生又令人餍足。

结缓缓消下去后，Arthur轻柔抽出阴茎，半透明的体液也跟着从穴口流到大腿上。  
“你要是害我怀孕了，我就用药把你和那个小野种都杀死。”Orm恶狠狠地威胁。  
【哦，Ormi，都听你的，如果你真的有那么狠心的话。】

里里外外仔细清洗过身体后，也到了用晚膳的时间。Arthur重新换回自己卡奥的装扮等在门外，却看见Orm扭扭捏捏不愿出门。  
“如果母亲看出来了......”他果然忧虑重重。  
“Orm，兄弟与爱人，并不是只选其一的难题。”Arthur走过来握住Orm发凉的手，气魄巍然，“我爱你，你爱我，而妈妈......没有人比她更爱我们了。”  
公爵思索片刻后，露出个宽慰的微笑，相握的手微微用力。

“殿下，大人，Orm！”Vulko发颤又焦灼的声音打破了两人的氛围。年长的谋臣快步走到面前，瞥了眼他们还没松开的手。“是国王陛下，他要求您尽快赶往王宫......和Arthur一起。”

 

TBC


End file.
